steel_armies_lotr_serverfandomcom-20200213-history
Near Harad
Update: Added more information (Custom lore) for the future Harad Crusade event this is also, however, applicable to regular server faction. Overview: Near Harad, is the home-land for the Haradrim (a.k.a Southrons). It is a large territory that lays south of Gondor, south-west of Rhun, and east of Umbar. Near Harad is mostly a vast desert, but in the middle of the desert, there is a fertile land with trees, water, flowers, etc. In this land the Haradrim can live a peaceful and successful lives. North of the desert lays Harondor (South Gondor), where Gondorians and Haradrim skirmish for the land. Server News: '''Harad is currently ruled by Fuinur (Imperial_Bulldog) who is ruthless to his enemies, but fair and kind to his people. Harad has yet to conquer new land but has been essential in the wars north of their homelands. '''Royal Family and Subjects: Fuinur (Leader) - Imperial_Bulldog (M) Herumor (General) - Open (M) Henakek (Mumakil Tamer) - Coming soon (M) Fulnur (Lord of the Gulf, Brother of Fuinur, faction heir) - Open (M) Aken (Captain of the Guard) - Open (?) Kekohan (Captain of the Royal Cavalry, Son of Fulnur) - Open (M) Lebetz (Assassin and Spy, 2nd Cousin of Fuinur) - Open (F) Halbek (Diplomat and Spy, Uncle of Fuinur) - Open (M) Abekenez (Aristocrat, Diplomat) - Open (?) Qinbecnu (Aristocrat) - Open (F) (All other family members are minor characters and for that reason are not listed nor playable, however, they may appear in the events of the crusade or may be mentioned) (M) - Male (F) - Female (?) - Whoever takes the role decides gender Other Families: (NOT PLAYABLE WILL BE MENTIONED) Feneqor (Leader Clan Lenek, Aristocrat) Alqubez (Daughter of Feneqor, expected to marry Fuinur) Belek (Leader Clan Delquec, rival of Fuinur's Family, Living as outcasts in far Harad) Kekalan (Son of Belek) Fulun (Leader Clan Kharad) Arkenlez (Leader of Clan Hunic) Fuinic (Diplomat of Arkenlez) (We are recruiting more members!) Family Tree: The current royal family of Harad (The Fuincarns) ascended to the throne after Fuinur's great grandfather led a small group of Black Numenorians from Umbar into the palace and held them (Delquec) captive until they surrendered the throne. After years of living under the corruption of the previous family the Fuincarns became popular for bringing an age of prosperity and peace to the land. Harad was previously torn into many clans again however Fuinur's father was able to successfully unite the clans an accomplishment that would bring further prosperity to Harad. Builds - Crossing of Haradwaith/Port City - First-line defence from enemies, and the way to enter Near Harad. - Ajtiaz al-Harad - Current capital of Near Harad. - Fertile Valley - A valley in the fertile lands (Not Built) - Ain al-Harad - A city in the fertile valley, road to the Gates of Umbar. (Not Built) - Gulf of Harad - A fortress, eastern coastal defense of Harad. - Belegtalath Fervain - A great fortress in the southern semi-desert. (Not Built) Make sure to join Near Harad now and conquer the Gondorians! Diplomacy Allies: Mordor / Moredain / Half-Trolls / Easterlings ' ''Enemies: '''Gondor /'Tauredain' Peace Treaty: RohanCategory:Factions